


touch my soul before i knew it

by alvisable



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, eventual OT3 relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: Pining for Hoseok wouldn’t be a problem for Kihyun. The older guy is his best friend. And the idea of spending the rest of his life looking at Hoseok from afar, drowning in his rapid heartbeat while faking a “professional” expression, has been a usual routine for him.However, when Hoseok informs Kihyun about his crush on Minhyuk, Kihyun grows uneasy. Minhyuk is practically different from Hoseok’s ideal type. He’s a guy with a charming smile, bright personality, and possibly genuine approach no one could ever deny. Someone Kihyun had never expected would pique Hoseok’s interest since Kihyun always thought he’d eventually get a chance with Hoseok.It all becomes more complicated once Kihyun knows how Minhyuk really feels...
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. 1. Closer

_“He touched my soul long before I knew what his hands felt like.”_

― **Nikki Rowe**

* * *

Pining for Hoseok wouldn’t be a problem for Kihyun. The older guy is his best friend. And the idea of spending the rest of his life looking at Hoseok from afar, drowning in his rapid heartbeat while faking a “professional” expression, has been a usual routine for him.

Kihyun would pretend the way Hoseok cares for him doesn’t affect him. Hoseok is an observant and naturally caring person, anyway. And the fact that they’re best friends adds some advantage to that.

It can’t be helped that the little things Hoseok did—and still does—warm Kihyun’s heart. Whenever Kihyun is out of asparagus, or any other food ingredients, the older guy would accompany him to get some in the nearby minimarket. Hoseok is also thankful for the way Kihyun takes care of their shared apartment. And Kihyun can’t help but let happiness bubble up inside all over his veins, rippling like a hopeful joy that he knows would never exist.

It’s a pathetic crush, but Kihyun’s entire life has been orbiting around Hoseok, acknowledging him as the only brightest star Kihyun has ever known.

“Kihyun? Kihyun? Are you okay?”

Kihyun halts his steps when Hoseok waves his hand before his eyes, the front gate to their campus building is only a few meters away. Kihyun jolts for a bit then focuses his eyes on Hoseok, a look of concern evident in the older’s gaze.

“Yeah, um... what were you saying?” It was rather a stupid question, and Kihyun curses internally for not paying enough attention. He tends to look perfect, especially in the face of the public’s eyes. He would usually try to act cool when things went south, like getting caught for zoning out and not being able to form a coherent reply. He could handle conversation well and rarely embarrass himself with simple-minded things.

Yet, in front of Hoseok, Kihyun rarely holds back what he wants to say—as long as it’s not his feelings, obviously. It’s different when it comes to Hoseok because he most likely wouldn’t judge Kihyun over some simple mistakes.

Hoseok, surprisingly, chuckles in a sheepish tone as he avoids Kihyun’s gaze. His cheeks glow red and his hand fidgets.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow in amusement, trying to decipher this unusual sight. “What? What is it?” He tries to sound as nonchalantly as possible, though his curiosity keeps bubbling up in his chest. He can’t control it if he wants to know what makes Hoseok this flustered. “C’mon, hyung, you can tell me.” Kihyun might seem pushing way too far right now, but he doesn’t want to be left hanging.

“Well, I, uh...” Hoseok closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, then stares at Kihyun directly like it’s some serious matter. The fact that Kihyun isn’t fazed by this absurdity is even more worrying.

“I wondered if maybe, um, you could ask Minhyuk to join our table at lunch?”

“Min—?” _Minhyuk?_ Kihyun frowns, an image of a guy with a bright smile and cheerful energy flashes before him. _Why Minhyuk, all of a sudden? Don’t tell me..._

“I figure since you look close with Minhyuk, you could help introduce me to him—”

The rest of the sentence just fades away as Kihyun’s eyes widen, his breathing hitched and his heart thumping wildly. He only gulps as he tries to find a proper answer, but Hoseok beats him to it.

“You don’t have to do it if... you know, you have a crush on Minhyuk too, or something.”

Of all the things Hoseok is worried about, of course it would be Kihyun’s feelings first! How blind is the older guy, really? Or is Kihyun just getting better at hiding his affection towards him, that Hoseok sees all his subtle moves as mere _friends_?

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head, his voice stable. He grins as a way of teasing, but he’s worried he looks weird and forced. Kihyun keeps going on, anyway. “If I do have a crush on him, I’ll be sure to tell you. But right now, let’s see if he would like to join us at lunch.” Kihyun smiles once more as he waves his hand and avoids Hoseok with large steps towards the building. He doesn’t dare to look back and see how the older reacts to his statement. All he needs right now is calm his heartbeat and find a way not to sound weird when he asks Minhyuk later.

* * *

Kihyun presses his lips together as he leans his back on the wall near Minhyuk’s class. His eyes wandering warily, arms folded as his foot taps the floor impatiently. Hoseok and Minhyuk are... a combination Kihyun would’ve never thought of. All this time, Hoseok’s type is more of Hyunwoo, or Hyungwon (before the two ended up together), or girls like Kim Hyunjung or Kim Minji. Always the cool-looking ones, rather quiet and composed. So Kihyun follows suit because he thinks he’s included in those categories.

Categories that _he_ made, and never get confirmed by Hoseok himself.

Clearly he’s been too full of himself to think that someday, his best friend card could ace any possibility, as if Hoseok is destined for Kihyun and Kihyun only.

He was about to dwell more on his thoughts when a voice calls him, the person he has been waiting for circling his hand on Kihyun’s arm. Acting friendly like this shouldn’t ease Kihyun’s worry, yet Minhyuk’s touch somehow helps him calm a little.

“Kihyun-ah, it’s not usual to see you here, why so sudden?” Minhyuk chirps as he drags both of them to the cafeteria. Kihyun kinda feels relieved since he doesn’t have to ask the initial question, yet Minhyuk cannot seem to read Kihyun’s distress. “Is it possible you look for me to talk about something more than just for our major? Is it wrong for me to be happy?”

“I’m regretting this already,” Kihyun murmurs as Minhyuk keeps ignoring him and voicing out his own (misguided!) thoughts.

* * *

By the time they get to the cafeteria, Hoseok has been saving up two empty seats for Minhyuk and Kihyun. Minhyuk deliberately raises his eyebrows, then fixes his gaze on Kihyun. The younger guy just scowls and continues his steps towards his stable, and Minhyuk follows suit.

Minhyuk greets Hoseok as they shake their hands for the first time, taking turns in introducing themselves. His grip is firm, warm, and when Hoseok smiles Minhyuk can’t help but return the gesture. All the while Kihyun slings his bag off his chair and heads towards the counter without saying anything.

Minhyuk can only stand up and follow him, not wanting to let the nice-looking guy wait for them any longer. It’s not Minhyuk’s fault to get distracted with the whole situation, wondering if somehow he has gotten into a tense fight between Kihyun and Hoseok. Maybe Kihyun initially asked him to have lunch together to avoid his best friend in the most subtle way—after all, almost everyone in their campus knows how close Kihyun and Hoseok are. They rarely get into a fight, and their relationship is fine so far. If they ever bicker, it’s in a loving, friendly way rather than the serious one.

Unless Minhyuk reads the situation wrong.

“Say, Kihyun, did you probably try to avoid Hoseok?” Minhyuk finally asks when there’s only one more person in front of the counter before them. Kihyun ignores him again but he’s not Minhyuk if he doesn’t persist. “You could’ve told me beforehand, you know. I can help you escape.”

Kihyun scoffs. “Hoseok would kill me for that.”

Minhyuk frowns, unsure if Kihyun was serious or not. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Kihyun bites his lips, his eyes avoiding Minhyuk’s gaze, clearly hesitant. Minhyuk patiently waits for his answers and takes two trays then gives one to Kihyun. He nudges the younger guy to pick his dishes, giving Kihyun time as much as he wants.

It’s only after they’re out of the queue when Kihyun sighs then replies, “You’re right, it won’t be that bad. Now come, Hoseok has been waiting for us.”

Minhyuk trails off without asking any more questions, but his mind keeps scrambling for possibilities of what might have happened. He can’t deny the bitter tone in Kihyun’s voice, and no matter how bad it has been, he’s willing to help Kihyun reconcile with Hoseok.

Even if it means they’ll get impossibly closer than before.

Even if it means Minhyuk’s chance with Kihyun is getting slimmer and slimmer for the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I write any story and my Showhyung brain is kinda dry (lmao), and I know I said I'd post the WIPs only but my hands are itching if I don't post anything. So I keep going on with this Wonkihyuk idea I've saved in my draft, and I hope I did it justice. :")
> 
> This is more like a writing practice for me, mostly to get my writing gear up. But I hope the words and scenes I've crafted are fine and I'll try to do better in the next chapters. :'D
> 
> Also, I'm so grateful to all of you who have read this far!! Thank you so much!! I do appreciate it! >3<


	2. 2. Absentminded

Kihyun taps his fingers absentmindedly on the diner’s table as his mind wonders. He has been skipping lunch for the past two days, for the sake of giving Hoseok time with Minhyuk. He sneaks out of class then heads out to the diner where Hyunwoo and Hyungwon work part-time.

And all this time Hoseok is grateful to Kihyun for giving a hand, while really Kihyun just avoids the possible lovey-dovey scenes unless he wants to get sick of it.

Still, his stomach twists every time the thought of Hoseok smiling because of Minhyuk pops up in his head. Kihyun can’t stop it—the image keeps coming back and forth, jabbing like a bundle of needles prickling in his chest.

“Kihyun?”

“...”

“Kihyun, you okay?” Hyungwon snaps his fingers right in front of the older’s eyes, making Kihyun jump then snicker at him with disdain.

“What do you want?” Kihyun’s reply comes in a harsh tone, but honestly he couldn’t care any less.

Hyungwon takes a seat before him as he puts the tray on the table. He unusually seems friendly today, not just to the customers, but also the way his eyes sprinkle conspiratorially towards Kihyun. If Hyungwon dares to dig any information out of him, Kihyun wouldn’t hesitate to give him a slap on the wrist.

Hyungwon inhales for a moment before he says, “Well, your _udon_ hasn’t been emptied out since twenty minutes ago, and in case you have another class, lunch break is gonna end soon.”

“That’s unexpected, coming from your mouth.” Kihyun narrows his eyes, receiving a nonchalant shrug from Hyungwon. “But thanks for caring, I guess. Who knows Chae Hyungwon could talk like a decent human being about punctuality, especially to me.”

Hyungwon’s eyes snap open at that, and he immediately sits straighter. “Wow, so rude. If it wasn’t for Minhyuk worrying about you, then I wouldn’t even bother to come over. Jeez.” He stands up then picks up the tray, just at the same time Kihyun grabs his wrist to prevent him from going.

Kihyun frowns, a genuine confusion written on his face. Hyungwon only sighs as he waits for what the older is about to ask. “Why... why would Minhyuk care about me? He should have fun with Hoseok hyung.”

Hyungwon cocks an eyebrow then starts laughing boisterously. The other customers are now staring at them, yet Hyungwon doesn’t seem to care. Kihyun has to pull Hyungwon closer, then literally gives his arm a little smack. Only then the laughter dies off, yet Hyungwon is still amused. His eyes twinkle more than before, and his mischievous grin makes so much more sense.

“So this is it, huh? This is all about... wow... the development.” Hyungwon shakes his head as he bends a little, his free hand patting Kihyun’s shoulder. “You don’t need an answer from me, right, genius?” His smile widens as he stands straighter. “All I can say is good luck, I guess?”

Hyungwon turns his back, not looking at Kihyun as more customers come in.

Kihyun, once again, is left alone with his thoughts—which has turned more bizarre than before.

* * *

The night expands outside as Kihyun attaches a sticky note on the fridge. It says he will be going out for a while and that Hoseok can steam the salmon Kihyun has made in the microwave. He sighs as he straightens himself, hands deep in his coat’s pockets. It’s not unusual to have their apartment empty like this—the only difference is Kihyun and Hoseok used to wait for each other. Kihyun would make dinner and Hoseok would prepare the equipment.

Yet somehow, his best friend is currently busy, and Kihyun might or might not have any idea where he actually is.

Worst of all, Kihyun can’t seem to dismiss the idea of Minhyuk accompanying Hoseok. The last thing he knew, they’re on a good term, though showing slightly significant progress. So Kihyun thinks it’s best to let them figure things out on their own.

He clicks the door open and drags himself towards the elevator of their apartment. He doesn’t have time to think of how much their potential relationship bothers him to the core of his rotten brain.

Kihyun keeps strolling on the sidewalk, heading to the subway station, letting people jostle around him. The cold breeze doesn’t bother him anymore. Instead, he’s more occupied with _Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok,_ and he almost curses in the middle of the crowd if he keeps letting his thoughts wander aimlessly, intentionally untouched.

The journey takes thirty minutes before he gets out of the subway. He fishes his phone out and checks the map towards one of the busiest nightclubs in Hongdae. He takes a deep, deep breath, shivering slightly as his eyes get blurry. He blinks several times before wiping the corner of his eyes with his arms, strolling down the street while trying to calm the pain jabbing at his ribcage.

The line outside the nightclub was packed, but Kihyun doesn’t mind. He desperately needs something to get his mind off of the grid, anyway.

Once he gets inside, he quickly goes to the bars and places his order, “One Long Island—” he clears his throat, “—one Long Island iced tea, please.” Kihyun winces at his own voice—his tone trembles and he hates the fact that what Hoseok might be doing now affects him so much. This isn’t really good.

Thankfully, the bartender doesn’t bother him any further and leaves Kihyun alone. Once his drink is ready, he drains the glass almost in one gulp. The cold liquid slides down his parched throat, the sensation lingers for a while before a particular thought comes seeping back to his mind. Kihyun scoffs, then orders another shot of the same drink.

He hasn’t decided yet what he’s gonna do after this. Other people are dancing nearby and Kihyun is not particularly in the mood. Should he call someone—like Hyungwon, perhaps—to pick him up later on? He could always get a taxi, though.

Ah, he’s just overthinking. He only needs to down more shots before finally considering how he could go home.

* * *

Minhyuk is still in the studio with other students when his phone buzzes. He had just finished removing the remaining paint to the storage tube, was about to pack his art supplies and fold his apron, and now he puts them on the table to pick the call. He frowns when he looks at the name on the screen: Hoseok.

 _The_ Hoseok that has asked Minhyuk out on dinner for the past two weeks. _The_ Hoseok that is very humble and nice to talk to. And Minhyuk doesn’t hate him per se, but calling at such late hours...

Brushing off his suspicion, he answers it in one swipe. “Yes, Hoseok-ssi?”

“Minhyuk, sorry for bothering you, but is Kihyun there?”

Now Minhyuk is perplexed. Shouldn’t Kihyun be with Hoseok at all times?

“No, he’s gone home since afternoon. Have you tried calling Hyungwon? They hang out a lot too, you know,” Minhyuk offers, and he regrets he appears to be irritated, but he’s been bothered by Kihyun’s recent temperament too. That guy is certainly not pleased with Hoseok showering his attention to Minhyuk. And for whatever reason, Kihyun takes it out on both of them. Which is _very_ helping and _not_ confusing at all!

Hoseok sighs on the other line, seemingly analyzing where Kihyun might be. “No,” he replies later on. “I mean, yes, I’ve called Hyungwon. Kihyun’s not with him either, and so far I only got his note about dinner and him going out for a bit. I just thought...”

“It’s okay, I’ll try asking in our group chat if anyone has seen him,” Minhyuk says in a reassuring tone. “Try to reach for his phone again, and just stay there in case he’s on his way home. I’ll call you again when there’s any news.” Minhyuk waits until Hoseok finishes saying his goodbye, then hangs up.

Minhyuk packs up his stuff as quickly as he can, asking his classmates if they happen to know about Kihyun’s whereabouts, before bidding them goodbye and heading out of the studio. As far as Minhyuk concerns, Kihyun rarely hangs out by himself and he could be anywhere. But it doesn’t need a genius to guess where exactly Kihyun would go, especially since he and the other art students were there a few weeks ago. So Minhyuk hopes his guess would be accurate, or else he would go as nuts as Hoseok, which he certainly doesn’t want to.

* * *

The blaring music deafens Minhyuk’s ear once he sets his foot on the dance floor. He jostles himself between people’s bodies to get to the bar, eyes scanning the crowd in the hope of finding Kihyun.

In all rational logic and sense, Kihyun wouldn’t get drunk on weekdays, especially since he still got classes the day after it. Plus, the place is too packed. Minhyuk has stumbled upon a staggering customer, their slurred words clearly indicate that it’s Minhyuk’s fault. Then he steps on a spilled drink, making his shoe soles sticky, which is absolutely _yikes_. Not to mention the groping, and hassling, and God knows what else that Minhyuk keeps witnessing.

He’s kinda used to it, but when his eyes finally lay on Kihyun, slumped on the bar with a stranger slinging his arm on his shoulder, Minhyuk can’t believe Kihyun has survived all this long.

Minhyuk saunters towards them, ignoring people’s yelling and swearing at him as he grabs Kihyun’s arm. The younger guy looks perplexed, narrowing his eyes as if to scan an unidentified flying object or something.

“Hey, Ki, sorry for being late.” He grimaces as the stranger slides his arm off of Kihyun. Minhyuk glares at him for a while, his eyes menacing. Well, he better not touch people without their consent, unless he wants Minhyuk to call Hoseok over to teach that guy some lesson.

Minhyuk glances at the table, about three glasses are empty, yet he’s not sure how many of them were refilled during Kihyun’s stay. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” He drags Kihyun out of the stranger’s range towards the exit, keeping the younger as close to him as possible. He makes sure Kihyun has paid for his drinks and carefully makes some way between the crowd, avoids bumping into them as the night goes more eventful.

Minhyuk’s grip doesn’t hold for too long once they’re outside. The fresh air washes over them, just at the same time Kihyun snaps his hand out of him.

“Why are you even here, you dimwit... you shouldn’t be with me.” Kihyun points his finger at Minhyuk’s chest, tapping him with little intensity while trying to balance himself. His cheeks visibly red from the alcohol he has consumed. Clearly whatever that has been bugging him has weighed on him on a scale no one can even measure. “What would Hoseok hyung say, huh? He’ll keep asking why you’re with me, after all this time he spent to get to know you. Seriously... how can you be this cruel to me?”

Kihyun keeps mumbling the same, slurring words. His index finger keeps jabbing weakly on the older’s chest. And honestly, Minhyuk is too distracted to interpret what the other is saying. He’s busy supporting Kihyun’s wobbling body while trying to stop any taxi that seems to always have passengers in it.

“Let’s go home, Kihyun-ah. I’ll accompany you to your apartment. Hoseok hyung is worried about you—”

“Say, Minhyuk-ah, am I that ugly? Why, of all people, should it be Hoseok hyung that piques your interest? I know I’m on the losing side, but geez, guess I’ll never be considered even just a bit huh...” Kihyun slings his arms around Minhyuk’s nape now, resting his head on the older’s shoulder as if that’s the most comfortable place in the world.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk stiffened during all that speech, his breath hitched. It was all too sudden, too unhealthy for the sanity of his brain. “Kihyun, I—”

“See, even you’re ready to cast me away.” He pouts now, and dear God did Minhyuk’s heart skip a beat at that! Kihyun’s lips are ridiculously sensual and sinful, and Minhyuk is confused about what actually happens. And he’s too dizzy to think clearly now. In this extremely close proximity, no human being could resist Kihyun’s penetrating charm.

Minhyuk kinda gets the gist that Hoseok might approach him to ask for advice about his feelings for Kihyun. Although it never crossed his mind before that Kihyun would... well, reciprocate his feelings.

Has he been too dense and read the signs wrong all this time? Or is this just some false alarm?

Also, is it okay for him to interfere between these two best friends’ romance business?

Sure, there’s still a probability that Minhyuk is fooling himself, but he wants to believe what people said... that a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts.

“Do you wanna stay over at my place?” Minhyuk asks reluctantly, clutching Kihyun’s arms to keep him steady. When Kihyun nods, Minhyuk tightens his grips—his heart is practically elated now and he can’t contain his bright, bright smile. “Okay. Don’t yell at me when you wake up tomorrow. This is your own request.”

Minhyuk finally manages to stop a taxi, then leads Kihyun inside. He can’t stop humming some grand sweet songs during their way home. Yet, he still wants to keep his enthusiasm at bay, especially since Kihyun might not be referring to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter 2, yeeeet! >w<
> 
> I'm so excited where the story is heading. I hope I can convey Minhyuk's misunderstanding well. ^3^
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and until then, let's keep loving this beautiful ship to the deepest part of our hearts. 🐰🐹🐶💘💖


	3. 3. Someone Else’s

Kihyun’s head throbs the second he opens his eyes, and he winces. The warm rays of sun illuminate the room, peeking through a slim opening from the curtain. He moves his arm to massage his temple, yet a long, slender arm of someone else’s wraps around him like a hungry snake. Kihyun squirms, his breath comes in a short gasp. He doesn’t dare to look sideways, afraid it would be some random guy or girl that he had brought to his apartment last night. Afraid of what Hoseok might think of...

The person beside him shifts, and Kihyun jolts once he recognizes Minhyuk’s face. He gulps slowly, taking in the view. Minhyuk has always been breathtakingly beautiful, yet when he sleeps like this he looks almost... angelic.

Kihyun shakes his head, inhaling a deep breath. No way does Kihyun start to develop things for the older. He likes Hoseok. Has always been and will always do.

Although, Kihyun reluctantly lifts the bedsheet, just to get a glimpse of what happened last night. They’re not naked, _thankfully_ , which most likely means they didn’t do anything further than their current state. He peeks a glance at Minhyuk, still sleeping in peace, one arm resting comfortably on Kihyun’s chest. Maybe this is just him getting intoxicated, but Minhyuk wearing his pajamas is really adorable and Kihyun has no idea whether to resent his pathetic brain or just indulge in the more-or-less poignant moment.

 _Dammit,_ Kihyun ponders. Has he gone crazy?

“Minhyuk.” Kihyun shakes the older’s arm to wake him up, while scanning the room to see what time it is already. “Minhyuk, don’t we have classes?” But Minhyuk only mumbles and turns his body upside down, and now his face is hidden on the pillow. “Geez, you’re not even Hyungwon, why are you acting like this in the first place...”

Kihyun wiggles his way out of Minhyuk’s arm, sniffing himself in case he threw up last night—he smells fine, although Minhyuk might have taken care of whatever mess he did. He couldn’t remember anything, just the part when Minhyuk dragged him outside, then everything was a blur to him. He wonders what made Minhyuk end up laying on the same bed with him, considering how harsh Kihyun has treated him during their normal interactions.

Well, probably it’s a sign that Kihyun should tone down his rather judgmental views on Minhyuk

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud ringtone from across the room. It’s Minhyuk’s phone—the blue case with whales painting (his own painting) illuminated by the dim sunlight. Kihyun’s own phone laying beside it, seemingly out of battery. And, judging from Minhyuk’s snore and restful sleep, Kihyun decides on returning the call.

When Hoseok’s name blips on the screen, Kihyun sighs. His prediction was right, though now he’s contemplating on whether he should pick up or not. He knows the older guy would be worrying all night, yet he can’t fathom of what Hoseok might think of him if he knows he had spent the night with Minhyuk. It’s most likely that Minhyuk had told him last night, but still.

“Hoseok hyung?” Kihyun finally answers once he swipes the green icon.

“Kihyun-ah! Where have you been?”

“Oh... um,” Kihyun stammers, unsure of what to say. Not only does Hoseok sound worried, his tone is filled with concern. The older can’t even hide how curious he acts about the whole situation. It feels a little like _weird_ -curious, or maybe even _suspicious_ -curious. Either way, Kihyun is stunned that Minhyuk didn’t give his whereabouts to Hoseok last night, whatever Minhyuk was thinking. “I’m at Minhyuk’s dorm. I’ll get ready and meet you at campus—”

“Kihyun-ah, don’t force yourself.”

“I’m fine, hyung,” Kihyun insists. “I’ll meet you there during lunch, since I guess there’s no point in coming to my class today.”

Hoseok sighs on the other line, then he finally states his agreement. Kihyun has no idea what the older is thinking about this current situation. If anything, he doesn’t want to ruin Hoseok’s intention to be with Minhyuk. And also, if possible, Kihyun still doesn’t want to give up on his own romantic attempt. All while maintaining his friendship with both men.

* * *

Waiting for Kihyun has never been this nerve-wracking before. Hoseok bites his lips as his eyes keep darting back and forth to the cafeteria’s door to where his food is, cold and left untouched. Sometimes, he checks his phone, hoping some miracles happened and a message would appear on the screen. Sometimes, he fiddles with his spoon to kill time.

When he gets none, he sighs loudly, causing the other students to turn their attention on him for the umpteenth time. He knows he’s being irrational for worrying about Kihyun this much. Especially after the younger received his call—well, from Minhyuk’s phone, that is. Still, Hoseok shouldn’t think about it too much. Not to mention that Kihyun would probably hate him for treating him like a child.

Well, Hoseok can’t help but get worried. And the more minutes he waits, the more anxious he gets.

It takes another minute before Kihyun walks to the cafeteria. Hoseok literally perks up at the sight of him, wanting to stand when he feels his neck stiff. He winces, ends up smiling and waving once his eyes meet Kihyun’s, then waits for some more seconds before Kihyun sits beside him.

Hoseok clears his throat, his eyes staring at Kihyun—he clearly isn’t comfortable, but Hoseok can’t ignore the fact that he’s wearing someone else’s sweater. _Minhyuk’s_ sweater.

Which would obviously look cute. Though apparently, right now, Hoseok is not that eager to agree.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asks, extending his hand tentatively, not really knowing where to place it. He’s finally settled by touching Kihyun’s forehead, a sigh of relief escapes his mouth when Kihyun’s temperature feels normal. “You’ve been avoiding me lately. Did you somehow... no,” he bites his lip, “did I make you uncomfortable?”

Kihyun widens his eyes then shakes his head, his stares somehow apologetic. When Hoseok doesn’t say anything, Kihyun sighs and eventually answers, “That’s... not the case. I’m sorry if I made you worry, but I just thought that you need more time to get to know Minhyuk...” Kihyun stops mid-sentence as soon as that name is brought up.

Hoseok quirks his eyebrow, wanting to wait but the whys and what ifs he has pondered before surging him like a huge tidal wave. He blinks to clear his thoughts, not wanting Kihyun to sense his suspicion. Instead, he clears his throat and says in the most calming tone, “I’ve got enough time knowing him. All thanks to you, I guess.” Kihyun perks up at that, and Hoseok offers his sweet smile. “That doesn’t mean you can bail on us that often, Kihyun-ah. Especially since most of the time, Minhyuk looked for you and we both ended up worrying about you.”

Kihyun’s jaw drops for a split second, before he avoids Hoseok’s gaze, clearly hiding his warm, flushed cheeks.

Normally, this would be pleasant to look at, and generally amusing if only Hoseok wasn’t included in the big picture. His stomach clenches, knowing he might be intruding what is not supposed to be his. What might _have_ happened between Minhyuk and Kihyun, only needing a little push on the right button.

Hoseok gulps. He understands, yet still, this burning sensation—whatever it is—is not enough to erase his crush on Minhyuk. He wants to confront Kihyun right there and then, mostly venting because Kihyun hadn’t come clear with him in the first place. If Kihyun was being honest from the start, at least Hoseok would be willing to help instead of moping for this “sudden” revelation.

Reluctantly, Hoseok reaches for Kihyun’s hand, making the younger startle. It feels cold, so Hoseok rubs his thumb on the skin. Kihyun seems uneasy at first, probably not expecting the way Hoseok still cares for him despite this whole situation. After all, he wants his best friend to be happy, too.

“Hey, now that all cards are opened, do you still want to continue?” Hoseok asks, still maintaining a strong eye contact even when Kihyun practically ignores him.

“C-continue what?” Kihyun stutters, his tone uncertain. He looks wearily at Hoseok, then at their hands tangling, then at Hoseok again.

Now, Hoseok is amused. “I mean, you like Minhyuk too, and I... uh, I don’t think I mind?” Hoseok tightens his grip on Kihyun’s hand, leaning his back a little farther from Kihyun to see his reaction better.

“You don’t mind? What do you—” Kihyun’s eyes narrow, then widens, as if a blip of light has occupied his brain. He tilts his head, then continues, “No one can resist Minhyuk’s charm, I agree. But what’s with this sudden idea that I like Minhyuk?”

“You don’t?”

Kihyun’s frown deepens. “You like him first, hyung. I know boundaries.” He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly, turning his body to face the older. “Besides, there’s no way Minhyuk likes me—”

Hoseok chuckles. “Sure, he doesn’t. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to find you and let you stay over at his place, no?”

“I—” Kihyun is really at a loss for words, but Hoseok wouldn’t press him too much. He knows this might be coming, considering how close Kihyun and Minhyuk are during their years as college friends.

“Hyung, you misunderstand. It’s not like what you think—”

“Kihyun, it’s okay,” Hoseok interrupts, his smile unwavering. “Well... it would definitely hurt if Minhyuk chose you, but I won’t let this kind of thing ruin our friendship.” Kihyun still looks at him in disbelief, so Hoseok cheerfully adds, “I promise, Kihyun-ah. You don’t have to worry.”

* * *

But, rather than worried, Kihyun is confused as well as concerned with how things are currently going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should add "Idiots in Love" in the tag considering their dynamics, yeeet. 🙈🤭
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who have read and liked this fic!! It really means a lot!! >3< 💖💖💖
> 
> Until then, let's keep loving this beautiful ship! ^3^/ 🐰🐹🐶💞💞💞


End file.
